The EPF Penguin's Troubles
by Legos13
Summary: One penguin, two criminals, and a whole lot of penguins to save. My first story ever : Please R&R.
1. One

**A/N: **_Hey everyone. This is my first ever story, hope you guys like it. I am still a new writer, so if I've missed any grammar/spelling issues, I'm sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. This is more of just an introduction and rather short, but hopefully the coming chapters will be longer. Review? :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Club Penguin, the PSA, or the EPF._

* * *

**THE EPF PENGUINS TROUBLES: Chapter One**

* * *

Once upon a time, a EPF Agent named Legos13 roamed Club Penguin protecting it- in secret, of course. He, along with a small group of EPF's, worked hard to keep Club Penguin a safe place for other penguins, being careful to tell no one about their operation, not even the PSA.

As you may know, the PSA is a big group of penguins that work in secret and help protect Club Penguin against penguin breaking the rules and also keep on the lookout for Herbert and Klutzy in the mean time. Have you heard of them? If you haven't let me explain.

Herbert and Klutzy try to destroy Club Penguin, although not many penguins have discovered why, yet. Well that's classified information. But I can tell you that Herbert was known more than once to try to destroy Club Penguin. All of his and Klutzy's attempts have failed, though, thanks to the PSA.

But unfortunately, their latest attempt to destroy the PSA worked! The PSA HQ was destroyed by a bomb- it was all gone with a loud bang. The monitors were destroyed, the desk were blown up and the entire Sports Shop was destroyed. As soon as Gary heard about this, he revealed that he would attempt to make a new HQ and fix the Sports Shop, as quickly as it was possible. Finally, after only a little while, he made a new HQ that the EPF and PSA moved into together, now that the PSA knew about the EPF (Which is another story by itself, but is not mine to tell) Sadly, the Sports Shop was destroyed for good, and hence Gary made it into a every day Phoning Facility, which is nice although many penguins miss the Sports Shop. But at least now you can make calls anywhere, anytime, which was something penguins were incapable of doing before. Also, on the bright side, it gives you access to the latest HQ.

But, now that you know the setting for my little story, I can begin my tale.


	2. Two

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took me so long to get out the next chapter, FF was being evil- everytime I went to edit this chapter, fanfiction would shut me off. Anyways, I finally managed to fix everything and so here's the next chapter :) Please review! **

**Disclaimer: (forgot this in the first chapter, sorry about that) I do not own Club Penguin... of course I don't.**

* * *

My story begins on a bright, rather sunny day, although it would not last for very long. As I roamed Club Penguin, I have been asked many questions about the new HQ, and I try my best to keep my answers short and brief, knowing that this information is confidential. The other penguins are still trying to pry, though, and it gets harder to give them the same answers, because they want more information that I can't give them.

One of the "confidential" secrets I can't let the other penguins know about it that for a couple days, I have heard many whispers about something about the Everyday Phoning Facility, and I try to just say it's a place where you can make calls to people. Many penguins have spread the secret about the EPF HQ and it makes me nervous, because the other agents feel it's best that the word shouldn't get out about the new HQ because we know that a lot of penguins might not feel safe they might feel like they are being watched all the time day and night.

The stress of it all has been getting to me, so lately I've been taking walks in the forest and have a relaxing day to get away from all everything.

One day, I was walking to take a breath and just get relaxed when I heard something rustling in the trees of the forest. I was trying to see through the tree's many leaves without drawing to much attention, and I quickly caught sight of something small and red. My tiny penguin heart gave a leap as I realized this small thing was Klutzy. Oh, no.

I ran over and hid behind a bush (he wouldn't notice me here, hopefully) still watching him, but waiting to see where he was going before I made any move. I got a closer look and almost saw where he was going, but just at that exact moment, I got a call from HQ.

The noise scared Klutzy and he left, just a red blur as he scurried away! I quickly ran after him as quickly as I could, trying my best to keep up with him. I followed him so fast then he ran into a door which was locked from the inside. I tried to open it (although I knew this was pretty hopeless, I couldn't just give up and admit to defeat, not when I'd gotten this far) but whoever was in there besides just Klutzy had already locked it.

I attempted to press my ear against the door in an attempt to overhear any conversations Klutzy might be having, but couldn't hear anything because it was soundproof. I was nervous, partly because we'd never been trained on what to do if we came in contact with Klutzy's (and possilby Herbert's, too) main base of operation. I didn't know what to do and I was lost.

Eventually, a possible idea hit me. Quickly, I got my whistle out and blew into it.

It took a few minutes, but finally my trained agent puffle came bouncing through the forest, stopping beside me, and was ready to take orders. It took out its flames and started burning the door down. I was getting nervous as it burned through the last hinge, wondering what was behind the closed door. I quickly jumped back as the door fell outwards at me, just barely missing me. I quickly sucked in a deep breath, attempting to calm myself down a little, and then stepped inside.


End file.
